Sugar Cane
by Daydreamin' Doom
Summary: Yugi and his friends are famous idols/models who have decided to go on a vacation to Jamaica.There they meet the four owners of the hotel they'll be staying at.Each owner has promised to make this experience that none of them will ever forget,let alone want to leave. Based of the song SugarCane by Shaggy.This is not a songfic just a story inspired by the song.On Hiatus for awhile.
1. Run away to the islands

Well hello everyone this is my first Yugioh fanfic,that I've decided to post online and I'm very hap-

Pharaoh:Hush and say the disclaimer.

B-but I wanna tell everyone how happy I am.

Jay:*smacks Pharaoh's head*Stop treating daydreamin' bad,she made you and can destroy you!

Pharaoh:How dare you hit your pharaoh,bow down now Peasant!

Anyways~ I do not own Yugioh,but if I did let's just say this would no longer be a fanfic.

* * *

"Come on Jou!"A short boy around"5,3" called out,his tri-colored hair bouncing with his movements as he ran up to the door of the airport carrying two suitcases full of clothes.

Another boy came up,this one was much taller than his short friend and had short blonde hair that went perfectly with his amber-colored eyes,"I'm coming bud,"he said as he pulled his luggage across,"just slow down a little,we still gotta wait for Ryou and Malik."

At that moment you could see two boys around the height of the first boy. The first to come up was just slightly taller than first boy had long white hair and brown eyes,the other had sandy-blonde hair and lavender colored eyes. The white haired boy calmly walked up to Jou while the blonde quickly ran up to the tri-haired boy tackling him in the process.

"This will be the best vacation ever!"Malik shouted out as he swung his arm around Yugi,who managed to stay up straight from the tackle,quickly responded back with a loud,"Yeah!"and a fist pump to the air.

"Finally we'll be able to get away from those stupid paparazzi,"Ryou stated as he and Jou made their way up to their friends. The other three nodded their heads in agreement,it could be really hard to deal with them,especially with how they've acted lately,it almost ended in a lawsuit the last time they saw someone from the paparazzi.

"I agree,mainly about what happened last time,with Malik punching that guy in the face,"Yugi stated as the four entered the building.

"Dat was hilarious,"Jounouchi said,letting his accent flow freely now that he was only in the company of friends,"Ya almost broke de guy's nose."

"Well he shouldn't have tried to take pictures of me while I was taking a shower,"Malik said in defense,blushing,"he was bound to get hit if he did that to someone." Everyone burst out laughing,honestly they agreed with Malik but that incident had some people believing that Malik was extremely violent;he lost quite a few work commissions from that. Malik was crazy;they'd give him that,but he was far from being violent,only thing he did was pull a few pranks from here and there but that's it.

"We're just lucky nothing worse than that happened,"Ryou stated as they showed their ID and boarding pass.

Yugi giggled a little as he spoke,"I know right,with Malik being so violent,he's like the hulk."

"**HULK ANGRY,HULK SMASH,"**Malik said in a deep voice,that tuned into a squeak as he got frisked by the Gate guard.(A/N:Is it called a gate guard,I honestly have no idea I've never been on a plane.)

Once all of that was done they boarded the plane,going to the first was the first to plop into a chair,sighing.

"Tired already Lil' bud,"Joey asked as he sat by the chair next to him,"What happened to all de excitement I saw a lil' while ago?"

Yugi smiled and shook his head,"I'm not tired,I'm just happy on how we finally get a vacation."

They showed a form of agreement then lied back,"How about we just sleep for the flight,"Malik said,"I don't think we'll miss anything." Everyone agreed then fell asleep,taking in the calming atmosphere. Mainly,when they rode planes it was with other people,such as other models and idols,their bosses,even on some occasions paparazzi would come in here to speak to them throughout the flight. This is the first when they were left alone to just enjoy the flight and go to sleep.

-(A/N:They're just going to sleep,it's only a 3 hour and 40 minute flight from **(1)**New york to Jamaica,don't you love the internet on what it can tell you. )

The four boys made it out of the plane,still a little drowsy from just waking up and luckily they didn't have jet lag to keep them down.

Yugi yawned and stretched his arms,"Finally,"he picked his luggage up,"So what are we going to do first?"

"We should go to the hotel first,"Ryou said,"After that we could always grab something to eat."

At the sound of the word food Jou's stomach growled,"Sorry,I skipped brunch,"he said patting his stomach.

They all laughed,"We'll let's hurry and unpack before Joey decides to eat one of us,"Malik said as they got into a cab.

They followed Malik into the cab and it drove off heading for the **(2)**Goldeneye Resort.

* * *

I know it's short but I had to make it that way sorry.

**(1)I chose New york because they're famous and famous people are bound to end up in New york and plus it's a shorter flight time from New york to you know it was 17 hours from Japan to Jamaica?**

**(2) Goldeneye resort is a real place in Jamaica and when I saw it I thought it was perfect for this. Goldeneye = Egypt. It just proves that I was supposed to write this story.**

Well that it for chapter one,maybe I'll post chapter two up reviews don't matter to me right now,but I still appreciate them.

Catallina:She wants reviews like crazy,she'd probably cry if she doesn't get any.

I'm not like you! You cry over everything!

Jay:*smacks the back of Jay's head*Quite making fun of daydreamin'!

Catallina:OW!What the hell crawled up your panties today!

Jay:*glares at catallina*Your Mom!

Well thanks for readin' anyways!


	2. Plain old Jane

Jake:Hey everyone,I'll be the one managing this Story right now,while Daydreamin' takes a break from talking.

Jay:I'm surprised that Devon or Logan didn't say anything about you doing this.

Catallina:*glares at Jay,even though she's behind Jake*I hate to admit it but she's right,what'd you do to for them to let you come.

Jake:I told them if they wouldn't let me come I'd make sure Daydreamin' erased them and have me fall in love with someone else in her Oc stories.

Jay:Lol,I bet they were crying.

Catallina:Lol? Are you happy now?

Jay:Yeah I'm better now,let's do the disclaimer and get this over with.

Jake:Okay! Daydreamin' owns nothing but her wonderful imagination.

* * *

The four of them made it to the hotel at around 11:30 a.m.,it had been an hour drive from the airport to the hotel and the traffic on the road didn't help one bit. They were all excited to exit out the cab and get unpacked.

Ryou quickly paid the driver and everyone grabbed their luggage and headed towards the hotel,and as they entered,they gasped at the beauty of the was only the entrance and they were already put into a trance,no words could describe the scene**(A/N:I'll try my best to describe it anyways).**

A tall,long bridge rode over the sea,leading on to the opposite end to where the hotel's main room(aka where the check in area is)would you'd see crystal clear blue water,that brushed along the wooden poles that held the all walked along the bridge not taking their eyes off from the sea,finally making it along the opposite end they looked away and made their way to the front desk.

"Remind me that before we go,we have to take a picture of all us standing over there,"Yugi said still in amazement.

"Maybe we can convince Ishizu to let us have a photo shoot over here,"Malik said,"I'm sure she'll love the scene."

Walking into the hotel,Ryou and Yugi made his way up to the front desk,as Joey and Malik waited for them to return,a little tired from the long walk it took to get here.

**Switching it to the other's(yami,seto,marik,and bakura's) point of view.**

"Yami,Marik,Seto,get your asses back over here,"Bakura yelled in a low tone as he saw the new group of people walk in.

"What!"Marik grimaced as he made his way back over to his brother,who just ruined his shots of getting it on with a tourist later.

Bakura said nothing but pointed at a group of four boys who just made their way inside the hotel,his two other brothers then came up,it became official that each of them were speechless.

Yami looked at the short,tri-colored hair boy,his black hair had purple tips,and each golden fringe framed his was a pale color that of the moon,it made his beautiful amethyst eyes pop eyes that seemed to be full of fun and had never seen someone more beautiful in his life.**(A/N:I know that they are the main couple and I should put more of a description on for Yugi but I couldn't think of anything)**

Marik was too busy drooling over Malik to notice anything else going on. He loved the boy's sandy blonde hair that was so much like his own,yet the other boy's hair was much tamer,and less gravity defying than his,he also admired the boys tan that made him stick out from the rest of the group,but even more than all of those aspects he loved his lavender eyes the were a nice shade of purple,it reminded him of the **(1)**lignum vitae that he saw on a daily basis,he hasn't gotten over the color of the flower yet no matter how many times he sees it.

Bakura looked at the white-haired boy cutie who was leading the had cloud colored hair that probably feel the same way,he was of medium height but taller than everyone else other than the blonde. He admired his large chocolate-colored eyes,they were filled with pureness,it fit him so what he liked the most was that beautiful pale white skin which looked smooth to the touch,he just wanted to run his fingers along it,savoring the essence.

And last but not least there was Seto,who had his usually cold,stoic eyes staring at the tall blonde,laughing his head off as he laugh seemed so warm,compared to all of those fake-ass laughs he's hear from so many people on a daily boy walked with poise,compared to how he seemed to hair framed his face,but at the same time it bounced with his movements,golden bangs slightly covered his wonderful amber eyes;but to everyone's disappointment**(that includes you fangirls)**he snapped out of his trance and spoke up.

"It's just a bunch of rich snobs like everyone else,"He began,"What's so different about them?"Yes they were rich too,but that didn't mean that they had to be snobs like everyone they dealt with on a daily basis.

Marik snapped out of his trance also and agreed with Seto,"He's right I see nothing special,so why don't you just serve them."

He and Seto left leaving only Yami and Bakura to deal with their new that moment Yugi and Ryou had made their way up to the desk.

"H-hi,"Yugi stuttered out,staring at Yami.

Yami couldn't help but think how cute Yugi sounded as he spoke to.

"We're checking in,the name is under Ishtar,"Ryou stated trying his best to not be fazed by Bakura.

Bakura didn't take his eyes off of Ryou until he had to type in the name,"Could you repeat that please,"Bakura said having not paid attention to anything but the angel's face,but then regretted it after remembering how one of his guests cussed him out for being incompetent for not being able to remember a name,he liked this boy but like Seto said he could easily be one of those rich snobs they met everyday.

"Oh,yes of course,"Ryou responded back with a smile,'"The name is Ishtar."

Bakura smiled at the boy and typed the name waited as the computer loaded and then it popped up._Ishtar/Fleming Village._

"Y-you're signed under the _Fleming Village_?"Yami asked as he peered over the computer,when Bakura didn't say anything.

"Yes,at least I think we are,"Yugi said,"Is that a problem?"

"N-no of course not one second and We'll bring you back the **(2)**I.D badges for the room,"Yami said as he and Bakura walked into the back.

They silently walked into the back towards the office that held all of the room passes.

* * *

**(1)lignum vitae is the national flower Jamaica of yes it is purple**

**(2)When I saw pictures of the hotel I saw that the room had no doors so I'm guessing that they had some form identification;I just came up with it.**

I have decided to end the chapter not only because it feels like a good cliffhanger,but because I'm about to eat and would rather not get pizza sauce on my laptop.

Jake:Please Read and Review

Devon:If you don't obey Jake then I will get Tom to kill you.

Tom:Not unless you like short shorts,if you like short shorts I won't kill you.

Logan:I wanna see Jake in short shorts

Jake:*sweatdrop*

See you all next time!And I promise I will make the next chapter longer.


	3. Tired of the city life

Tom:Doesn't look like I need to kill anyone,and thank you BakaUsagiDays for your comment on short-shorts.

Devon:Yep,thanks to you Daydreamin' decided to put Jake in actual short-shorts.

Jake:*still in short-shorts*I hate all of you.*Middle finger*

Logan & Devon:Love you too sweetie!

DD:Well I think you look good,anyways disclaimer please.

Tom:Daydreamin' Doom does not own Yugioh...yet.

* * *

Yami and Bakura walked into the back,their tan bodies looking white,from shock.

"What the hell,"Seto said as he looked at his brothers**(1)** from his laptop,"you two look like you just saw someone die."

Marik began laughing as he leaned back against one of the desk chairs,"Were they that bad?"

Yami and bakura walking over to the wall that held the keys,"It's not that,"Bakura said.

"It's this,"Yami said as he and Bakura flashed their brothers the blue and red room was a small card about the size of a credit card,half red and blue,and on the front in big gold letters it read,'Fleming Suite'.

Both Seto and Marik's mouths dropped at the sight of the card.A crash boomed throughout the room as Marik fell out of his seat leaning back too far.

They all knew that you had to be rich to stay at this hotel,but the Fleming Suite was for the was quite expensive,and was barely filled with residents because it's so expensive;it had been about a year and a half since someone had stayed in that suite and that was only for two was filled by some rich girl's parents,so her and her friends could have spring break in Jamaica. The room was too expensive to rent from that the parents had to make the stay short,at least that's what the parents told them.

"So you're telling me,"Marik said as he pulled himself up from the ground,"that those were the guests that are to stay in the Fleming suite?"They hadn't looked like rich kids,maybe like a group of people who were rich enough to stay in one of cottages,but that suite had never crossed his mind.

"Rich kids,"He said,the word was laced in was the only explanation as to why they could be staying. The only other reason he could think of is that they were Ceo's of some huge company and he doubted that.

They all had the same thoughts going through their ,they really liked the boys,but now it seemed that any chance to be with the boys was ruined.

No they were not poor,I mean they owned a fuckin' hotel,they were bound to be it was that reason alone on why they have yet to find someone to was a daily thing to them now,of when they were hit on by many,each one worse than the always wanted the same thing. Either to get into their beds for a one night stand and then brag about to their friends,that crazy night in Jamaica,or they wanted them for their money. There was no way that they would find love with the way things were going for them right now.

"Well we're going to give these to them,"Yami said showing the cards then began leaving,Bakura following suit.

**Going back to Yugi,Ryou,Jou,and Malik's Pov.**

Yugi and Ryou leaned on the counter,quietly waiting for the two boys who had gone to get their room keys.

Yugi sighed and turned his head so it was facing his friend,"Ryou."

Ryou looked at his friend and sighed too,"I know Yugi,I feel the same."

"It never happened before but when we locked eyes,"Yugi said,"I just felt like we were the only people there,as if the world were to end now,I'd be happy."

Ryou giggled a little,"Stop reading Shizuka's romance novels,Yugi."

Yugi blushed but also began to laugh at the statement it was a little true after all that most of the romantic things that came out of Yugi's mouth turned out to come from Joey's little sister's romance novels.

"Here are your keys,"they heard a voice turned to face it and then the feeling was back once again.

Yugi looked into those crimson red eyes,so filled with warmth and took his all from fainting as that toned body wore nothing but a button-up shirt,that had no buttons clasped together;allowing him to see Yami's wonderful 6 pack,and his tan was just so...so hair was like his own but instead of purple tips it was the same as his eye color,a deep red. He also had those golden bangs but some were going through his hair unlike his was like Ra had put extra time into making him,not wanting to mess up on a single step of making this wonderful body.

While Yugi looked at Yami,Ryou's attention was on none other than tanned body showing through as he wore no shirt,allowing no room for imagination,just pure sweet whole body was toned to perfection,not too big but not too small.A caramel tan bought out his snowy white hair that was spiked liked those spikes mostly because on the top there were two,and they looked so much like bunny ears,he giggled at the thought.

"What's so funny,"Yugi said,his eyebrow raising in question.

Ryou moved closer to Yugi and whispered in his ear,and then he laughed at how Yugi was about to explode into a laughing could be so simple it was cute.

Yugi let go of his laughter and began holding onto his stomach then let his eyes wander up to Bakura and it was hilarious now that he thought about it,the white haired boy looked so serious,and would probably kill someone for thinking this;which just made it even funnier.

Ryou allowed Yugi to laugh,as he turned to Yami and accepted the room cards,he then thanked them,and he and Yugi began to walk away,getting further away from the desk,but still close enough to where he heard Bakura question Yami,"What was that about?"Ryou giggled again.

**(switch scene)**

The place was huge.

Once they made it to the entrance anything that they were thinking was blown out and then replaced with the beautiful building instead.

Each step they took towards the houses**(2)**,allowed them to feel the cool grass against their feet,they had missed the feeling while they were in the city,and even if they went near grassy places they were positive that it didn't feel so soft.**(A/N:Yes there is such things as soft grass,I used to have some in my front yard.)**

Plants surrounded the buildings, filling the air with the intoxicating smell,that each flower gave had never been so relaxing before,they could already feel what muscles were tensed had drastically gone limp with was no way that this could turn out to be a bad vacation with how things were going so far.

Jou was the first to speak,"LET'S CHOOSE OUR ROOMS!"he then ran off into the house leaving his friends behind to scout for their own.

Marik was the second to run off,"YOU GUYS BETTER HURRY UP,"he said shouting throughout the house,"BEFORE ALL THE GOOD ONES ARE GONE!"

Yugi and Ryou walked at a leisurely pace,knowing that there were five rooms,only one of them having twin split up and Yugi walked towards the Pool house(A/N:Yes they have a pool house,with a bunch of cool features),only to find out that Marik had taken it and was currently bouncing on the bed,screaming how wonderful this place was.

He continued walking until he made it to another section of the walked onto the veranda that lead into the bedroom and it was a gorgeous room;A pure white bed spread adored the walls were a creamy white,that had strips of purple,green,and yellow running across the room also had large windows that covered part of the wall,on looking the beach,showing the waves crashing along the shore in a steady Sun also bought in a natural light that made the room so serene.

"This is so gorgeous,"He said admiring everything from the furniture to the outdoor bath**(A/N:I saw pictures and they were so pretty.)**

"I'm glad you like it,"He heard a voice quickly turned around and was met with those gorgeous crimson eyes once again.

Yami slowly walked over to Yugi,the only sound heard throughout the room was the tapping of Yami's feet against the wood then stopped only a few feet from Yugi;oh,how Yugi wanted to close the distance desperately.

"I'm Yami,"he said,"We met at the front desk."Yami moved closer to Yugi,bringing his Hand out to grab Yugi's,gently kissing it.

Yugi blushed at the gesture,and at his own mind for wanting those lips to be somewhere never happened before,he's never felt this way for anyone or had to admit that he loved this feeling though,it was something new,something that tugged at his heart ever since he saw Yami;He knew it was love,and that's something that scared him a little but at the same time made him go crazy with excitement.

"I-I'm Yugi,"he stated,keeping his head down to hide his massive blush,"it's nice to meet you again."

* * *

**(1)Yes I thought about making them cousins,but then I thought that how could they all be owning the hotel if they were only cousins.**

**(2)I saw the floor plans for the villa and it turns out that it's a bunch of small houses,they have the pool house(Malik),The actual villa which has three rooms in it(Ryou and Joey),and then the sweet spot(Yugi).**

Well that's 't be mad.

Jake:Of course they're mad,you had them waiting for two days.

It's not my fault,it's just that had writer's block for awhile.

Jake:Nothing is ever your fault.

SHUT UP JAKE! I would love to see you write a story without getting writer's block.

Jake:I have on multiple occasions.

Whatever.

Kail:Daydreamin' stop arguing it's perfectly fine to get writer's block*wraps arms around DD*

Thank you,Kail.

Tom:EVERYONE HIDE RONNIE'S COMING!

OH SHIT!EVERYONE RUN!

Catallina:*comes out*Why's everyone running?*sees Ronnie* Oh hell no! See ya later everyone.


	4. Introduced to the island life

Hey Everyone I'm Back!

Jake:...

What?

Jake:DO you even know how long you were gone?

A few days?

Jake & everyone else:YOU WERE GONE FOR A WHOLE FUCKIN' WEEK!

Well sorry,unlike you guys I have a life,and school work,and-

Tom:Enough excuses!If you weren't the one writing this story you'd be dead by now.

Well then!

Kail:Alright, fighting let's just do the disclaimer.

Ronnie:DAYDREAMIN' OWNS NOTHING!i'M RONNIE DEUTCH!

*everyone runs away*

* * *

_Previously."I-I'm Yugi,"he stated,keeping his head down to hide his massive blush,"it's nice to meet you again."_

* * *

"Do you have everything unpacked yet?"Yami asked,looking around the room in search of the answer himself.

"N-no,I just chose the room,"Yugi said,getting a little mad at how he stuttered,"I-I should in a minute."

Yami looked down and saw Yugi's suitcase. He flung it onto the bed and unzipped the began taking folded clothes out and putting it into the dressers that they had."Y-you don't have to do this,I can do it myself,"Yugi said.

"I don't mind,it's what I'm here for."

Yugi went to his suitcase and began helping out;Yami gave him a confused. Yugi just looked at him and smiled"If you can do it so can I."

Yugi blushed as he saw how Yami stopped on a particular pair of leather skinny jeans."You wear leather?"

"I guess I don't look like the type,but ever since I tried a pair of leather pants on it just made me feel really comfortable."

"There's nothing wrong with it,I just thought I was the only person on the island who liked leather,it's nice to see someone who appreciates it.**(A/N:Lol,I've been watchin' that leather pants video on youtube too much.)**

They continued the process of grabbing and putting clothes up in complete silence,it wasn't a awkward silence it was a peaceful one. One were it sent a calming feel around the room,a silence that no one wanted to break. But I guess not all wishes come true.

"YUGI!"They heard someone came to face a running blonde,with a smirking brunette behind him going at a smooth pace,but fast enough so he would be able to catch up near the blonde.

Joey ran into the room,and froze when he saw Yami."Who's dat guy?"he asked his accent slipping again.

"Uh..this is Yami,Yami this is Joey."

"Nice to meet ya,"Joey held out his hand to Yami for him to shake.

Seto walked into the room then,smirking when he saw the gesture,"So the mutt knows a few ticks."

"Ah!That's right,"Joey shouted and turned to face Yugi,while his one of his finget's pointed at Seto,"Dis weirdo came into my room and started callin' me a mutt,"he then turned to face Seto,"And I'm not!"

"Really?I thought that if it looks like a mutt,"He gestured to Joey's baggy clothes,"and talks like a mutt,then it must be a mutt."

Joey blushed as he knew Seto was talking about his would get laughed at a lot because of it,that's why he tried so hard to cover it was lucky that his friends were okay with it.

"Seto!"Yami shouted at his brother."This is a guest,you should not talk that way!"

His scolding fell on deaf ears as Seto and Joey continued to argue."U-um,Yugi,Joey."A new voice came in,making everyone else silent.

Marik,Malik,Bakura,and Ryou walked into the room.

"Ah,so we're all here,"Marik said looking around the room to see his other two brothers.

**-Skip to a different scene-**

"So you're saying that while we're staying here,that you guys will be with us 24/7,for the time we stay here?"Yugi questioned after Bakura finished his explanation.

"Yeah pretty much,"Yami said,"Whatever you need,anytime you need it we'll be right here."

"I see,"Ryou began,"well I guess since it's all explained you guy's could go back now."

Marik smiled,"Sorry we can't do that,like your friend said we'll be with you 24/7,we can't leave you for a second."

Joey thought of a whole month's stay with Seto,"SO YOU'LL ALWAYS BE BY US!"

"It's just so we can serve you better,"Seto smirked at the thought of being with Joey for a whole month,"we promise to make this an experience you won't forget."

**(I can't think of anything else so switch scene again)**

"W-why are you staring at me like that,"Malik said blushing like mad as he took off his shirt in front of Marik.

Marik grinned,he had to admit the guy had a really nice was body. It was toned,thin,and for a guy he had real nice curves."I'm not staring any kind of way,if you have a problem with the way I look then that's your problem."

"I didn't mean it any kind of way,sorry,"Malik apologized,"no need to be so rude."

This kid was interesting,most people would've stated that he didn't need to talk back since he was just a worker,or would've found a way to flirt with him,since he was starting like kid just flat-out apologized even though he wasn't the one to start it,but what really caught him was the snarky remark that Malik had added at the guy amused him.

"When you're done dressing I want you to come outside,"he then got up and waited outside the room to the veranda.

-With Ryou-

Ryou was sitting in the media room watching Parks and Recreation on the 64 inch t.v., as Bakura sat on the seat next to him. The both began to laugh as they heard Andy shout,"Eagle eyed tiger!New band name!I call it!"

"You don't look like the type to like this," Ryou said,turning so he looked at Bakura."I guess so,but this show is too funny for anyone not to like it."Ryou smiled at the response,"Finally someone else who likes this show,it's usually just Joey,Malik,Yugi,and me who watch this show."

"With me it's just Malik,Yugi and Seto say that the show is for immature people."

Ryou this show made Bakura immature then Yugi must've been the most serious person in the world.

They both thought this was the most enjoyable evening they had in awhile. Then, unconsciously, Ryou leaned into Bakura. Though neither bothered to say or do anything about it,it was as if they were under a trance.A sweet and perfect trance.

-With Yugi-

Yugi was currently in the outdoor bath. The sun was shining through the palm leaves, giving the area enough of a natural light. Yugi sighed,oh how he wished that he could just stay in Jamaica forever,but he knew he would have to go back to his hectic schedule at some point.

"Yugi,"he heard a voice say,as that heavenly body came through the trees and into the clearing.

He jumped and tried to cover himself up in the water,thankfully,soapy. He knew he was blushing madly,I mean this was his first love at first sight crush.A crush that would be staying with him for a whole month.

"No need to be scared Yugi,I just came out here so I could wash your back."

Oh,what did he do for Ra to torture him so much."N-no need,I can do it myself."

"Yugi unless you're a Contortionists,which I doubt,"Yami stated with a smile,"then I'm pretty sure you can't reach you're whole back,and plus it's my job to serve you."

"F-fine,"Yugi said his head under the water so all you heard was bubbles.

"What was that,"Yugi asked smiling a little having a feeling of what _his_ little one ,Yugi was saying. The boy definitely his now,he didn't want to let the him go.

Yugi bought his head out of the water,but avoided all eye contact with Yami,"I said fine."

Yami smiled,went over to the tub,and leaned down so he was now at level with Yugi,"Good,cause I wasn't leaving until you said so."

The two chatted as Yami continued to wash him,of course after Yugi got comfortable having Yami around him for some strange reason was fairly easy,almost as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

-With Joey-

"Ugh,I'm starvin'!"Joey moaned as he layed down on the large white sheeted king size bed.

"Then go eat,"the snarky remark came from the blue eyed man. Joey sat up to face Seto who was sitting on a chair,next to the famous desk used by Ian Fleming to make the James Bond's books,"I can't,we all said dat we would eat together once we got here,Joey stated letting his accent go,"and is dat da real desk dat Ian Fleming used to write da James Bond's books?"

"They probably forgot about that,and yes this is the same desk,did you study the hotel or something."

"No,but I'm in love with James Bond,"Joey said,"I was Agent 007 for Halloween for two years in a row."Seto chuckled a little.

"What's so funny?"Joey asked hearing Seto's had a smile on his face,"You just don't look like the type."

"No way,I read all of his books,I even have every movie."

"You're weird,pup,"Seto said not noticing the slip of his tongue,on the word 'pup'.

"I'm not weird,I'm just-,"Joey stopped,registering the rest of what Seto said,"Pup?"

Seto blushed,oh Ra,this guy was making him blush. Seto couldn't believe it,this never happened before.

He ignored the question,"So how about I take you out for lunch?"

At the sound of lunch joey completely forgot about what he was previously talking about."Yes,oh please yes!"Seto mentally face palmed,why was this guy so simple. Not like that it was bad or anything,it was actually kinda cute. Wait,the cold-hearted Seto just thought someone was cute,but who could blame him when Joey was giving him the most adorable puppy dog eyes.

"Alright,let's go then,"he grabbed Joey by the hand and they began walking towards _Bizot Bar._

* * *

_**Alright everyone that's it for this chapter.I know it's really little but this is all I cold get out for now.I really just wanted to post something up since it's been a whole week since I last updated.**  
_

**_Jake:So are you gonna tell us,what Malik and Marik are going to do later?_**

**_I actually have somewhat of an idea of what they'll be doing,but not in enough detail._**

**_Tom:So are you gonna keep putting this story off?_**

**_No I will not,I've learned my lesson*looks at Jay and shivers*,I'm even planning on doing a new story._**

**_Everyone:NO!_**

**_What why not?_**

**_Devon:You saw how long it took you to update on this one so why would you do something else that would cost more time!?_**

**_Logan:Just write start another one later,atleast when you're in the middle._**

**_Alright,but only because I like this story and would rather not put it off._**

**_D.J:Don't any of you find it weird that she wrote more for this than the actual story._**

**_Well it's just easier to do this than come up with ideas for stories,I honestly haven't written in a long is to much work._**

**_Jay:Whatever you say._**

**_Well anyways,end of the story see ya later for chapter 5!_**


	5. Everything that he likes

Jake:Hey everyone! Welcome to the 5th installment of SugarCane. This is the closest she's gotten to a deadline.

Catalina:Yep,we're really proud of are little Daydreamin'!

Hey!I'm not that bad at deadlines,it's actually going pretty good so far,especially with me having to do two stories.I'm really sorry for it being 3 days late.

D.J:I guess,but you shouldn't slack off now,mainly with all the followers you've got.

Don't worry I won't~ I just want to introduce you all to a great friend of 's been helping me out with all these stories;she's like a manager in a way.

Jay:*whispers* An evil manager~

BakaUsagi:Hey I'm not that evil! I just helped your writer finish this, so you better be grateful! D: Anyway I hope you guys like this installment! Disclaimer please!

D.J: Daydreamin' does not own Yugioh...yet.

* * *

"Talking"  
'thinking'  
just thought that since I have double povs now I should include least for a few pats it'll be like this.

"Yami stop it,that tickles,"a boy around the age of eighteen said laughing like crazy,as a man of around twenty-four had gotten on top of him and began tickling Yugi.  
"That's exactly why I'm doing it,little one."

After the bath was done,the two had gone to the room so Yugi could get dressed. During the whole dilemma Yami had decided to jump Yugi and began tickling him. Yugi taken by surprise was easily taken over by the bigger of the two,making it much more fun for Yami;the little one was squirming underneath him trying to get away from his grasp,but that only made the thing so much more fun.

Yugi continued to laugh as he was tickled without mercy at some points he laughed so hard that you couldn't even hear the laugh,just the sound you get when a squeaky toy doesn't have a squeaker."Yami pleas-AH!"

They were blushing like crazy,Yugi at the moan he let out ,and Yami was blushing at the moan he made come out,not that he didn't enjoy the noise,just a little shocked from it.  
"Y-Yugi,"Yami stuttered still couldn't believe he had made the small boy underneath him make such noise. He a could feel the atmosphere around him;it had gone from cheery and playful to downright awkward and a little... arousing?At least in Yami's case it was.

Yugi blushed;I mean wouldn't you if you moaned out in front of your crush, especially one you just met!He sat up from their position and put his head down;his hair covering most of his face,hiding his blush."C-could you get out,"Yugi stuttered out.

Yami stared at Yugi,"Yugi it's no-,""Yes it is!"Yugi shouted cutting him off how could it not be a big deal,he just fucking moaned out from Yami''s touch.  
"Alright,"Yami got off the bed,"Just call me if you need me."He left with that,only looking back once to see Yugi;knees brought up to his chest,head on his knees,face didn't look up,eyes not daring to look Yami into his own eyes.**(A/N:Dramatic...Yes,but you'll see where I'm going with this,and let's just say I'll be adding some villains into this story. *evil laugh*)**

-With Ryou and Bakura-

"B-Bakura w-what are you doing?"Ryou said,pushed all the way to the other side off the couch,a little more and he would be on the floor.  
Bakura said nothing and just continued to move closer to Ryou,every inch he moved a glint in his eye grew brighter.  
"I'm not doing anything,Ryou,"Bakura said,still moving closer to the white haired boy. Ryou moved back against the couch more,his face blushing profusely,to the point of him looking like a tomato.  
"As hell,you aren't doing anything,"he moved back a little more,not noticing he had reached the end,and with a slip of the hand he began to quickly grabbed out to Bakura,trying to reach for only got air,as he remembered that Bakura hadn't been wearing a shirt throughout the day.  
He felt everything go in slow motion,as he went lower to the shut his eyes,ready for impact and knew he had landed slowly opened his eyes,noticing he had not felt any under him groaned and that's when he felt the arms securely wrapped around him."Ryou,as much as I like this position,could you please get off."

Ryou began to blush once more,and got off of Bakura.  
Bakura sat up,criss-crossed apple sauce**(A/N:Ahh memories,I miss the days of ****kindergarten when they would tell- Ryu:Shut it and go on with the story)  
**his left hand behind his head holding the spot where he got hit."I-I'm sorry,are you okay,"Ryou asked,eyes of concern coming up;his mother instincts kicking in. Bakura looked at him,a small smile on his face.'The kid is so cute,'Bakura thought,inching a little closer to unconsciously moved closer to Bakura,who was now on his hands and knees.'

'Why am I so drawn to him,I barely even know the man,'Ryou thought as Bakura raised a hand and put it on his cheek."U-um,you never told me if you're okay."  
Bakura smiled,"I'm fine,but if you really wanna make me feel better,"he moved closer to his ear and whispered something,causing Ryou to make a blush so big,he made clifford the big red dog seem white.**(A/N:Don't worry you'll see what they're talking' about next chapter)**

-With Joey and Seto

"Whoa this place is amazing,"Joey said in awe,his face lighting up as people carrying tray's passed by one after another. Seto chuckled some,but how couldn't he, the pup was adorable.  
Joey continued to survey the room. It was a huge room,the walls a mixture of blue and blue island was in the middle,the paint fading off a little,in the center of it all was a large stand carrying bottles of liquor,and encasing the stand was a pale colored driftwood,going along the also had, around the island thirteen white chairs.

Joey sat in a chair by the exit,which was just a huge open wall that was letting in all the light. Seto decide to sit right by him,laying his elbow onto the counter as he but his chin in his hand.  
"Seto,I know I told you to stop putting your elbow on the counter,"A plump woman came up then,"it's bad manners,especially in front of our guest."  
Seto blushed some,but took his arm off the counter,"Sorry,Marie."  
Marie came up closer and studied Joey,as he did the same. She was short around "5,4",and had smooth looking chocolate-colored skin. Her hair was a dark brown,and was cut short only reaching to her shoulders. She was wearing a yellow dress,that had ruffles along the sleeves.  
Marie smiled at Joey then turned around to face a man who was talking to some people who seemed to work there."John,come here and take Seto and his friend's order."

The man turned at the sound of his name,and he came closer and kissed his wife on the cheek."Hello there Seto,"he said turning over to face Seto and Joey,"and who may this be?"  
Seto smiled,and about an arm around Joey."Hi,John and this a special guest,"he bought Joey closer,"He's staying in the Fleming suite for the time being."  
John smile went frozen for a moment.

"Is there a problem?"Joey suddenly spoke out,gaining both Seto's and John's attention. John stared at the boy,taking in his looks. The boy looked like a happy-go-lucky fella,definitely not someone who would be hanging around Seto."There's no problem,just that you're staying at the Fleming suite."

Joey was confused for a was with people and that place.  
Every mention of it had people looking weird,then they would get a really weird air about honestly didn't like it.

He really liked the atmosphere that they had before the mention of the room;so he decided to change the subject.  
But it seems his stomach beat him to the punch with a loud growl. He blushed,once John and Seto began laughing."Hey this isn't funny,food is a serious matter!"He complained holding onto his stomach,glaring at Seto,more playfully than angrily. I mean he really didn't have a reason to be mad at the guy right now and hopefully wouldn't need a reason.

**(A/N:I plan on having a more romantic dinner for them later so let's just go to the next group of guys,kay~)**

* * *

Marik waited impatiently as he tapped his foot against the wooden floor of the veranda.'Does it really take this long to get dressed!'he he thought if he stayed in the building he would go away!Did he really piss the boy off already,if he did he never noticed. Fuck! He wasn't letting this boy make fun of him like quickly grabbed the doorknob and opened the door."Malik if you think you-!"he froze.

There in the middle of the room was Malik, wearing a pair of tight black jeans that wrapped around the right places,including that cute butt of his.A lavender purple shirt jacket,that was going just above his belly. It was sleeveless so it showed off his long,tanned arms which was adorned in golden bracelets. He was also wearing a golden choker that went all the way up his neck,he also had a pair of golden earrings,that almost reached his shoulders.

Malik quickly turned from the mirror in the room and faced Marik."Marik!Don't come in without knocking,"Malik scolded,"what if I had been naked!"  
Marik grinned at the thought. Malik saw the grin and huffed,with a blush adorning his face."You are such a perv."

"You just now noticing this,"Marik said,"I thought you noticed me staring at your ass before,cutie"he added in the cutie for good effect,and was proud with the face Malik made. Malik just walked pass him and left the room and onto the veranda,not looking back.

Marik quickly began chasing after the blushing boy,"Hey wait up!I'm the one who's supposed to be showing you around."

Malik didn't turn around but he did stop,"Listen,"his voice was a little shaky,"I don't need anyone,especially you to go around making fun of me."

Marik felt shocked that the boy thought he was playing with ,he could be a jerk sometimes,but that didn't mean everything he did resulted in someone getting wouldn't admit it,at least yet,but he knew he really liked the boy,first meeting or moved up to the boy and turned him around by the arm.

Malik's eyes had discomfort,regret,and fear?But fear of what is what he wanted to know."Hey,I'm sorry if it hurt your feeling,but I wasn't playing**(1)**I seriously think that you're cute."

Malik stared wide-eyed for a this guy just,and bluntly call him honestly didn't know what to say,this was actually the first time that he had faced the situation.I mean he was hit on before,that's what came with the job of being a were bound to be asked out,but no one ever bluntly put it out like would usually try to work their way around words,which kinda made the situation that he didn't like it or anything,he honestly liked the boy back,he just didn't know how to put it.

"D-do you really think that?"he asked,his violet eyes staring into Marik's,making straight eye contact.

Marik couldn't help but think this guy was cute.  
He didn't know what took over him,but he went from being a few feet away from Malik,to no distance between them at lips were connected and put into a sweet neither boys were into the mushy stuff and went straight into the passion.  
Marik bit onto Malik's,making the boy groan with let the open mouthed groan become an access point for his tongue as he shoved it feeling going through both was static.

They fought for 's tying against each other,moving along the other's Marik won,close competition coming from Malik.  
They moaned simultaneously into the kiss;Marik pulled Malik closer,as Malik wrapped his arms around the felt such passion in a kiss,and neither had felt such need for another person,especially someone you just met.

They both pulled back from the kiss,panting and gasping for looked at each other,both eyes were glazed in lust for the other.

"Malik is that you,"a voice from afar called both turned to see a tan girl,with long black wavy hair tied into a ponytail,her bangs covering her forehead, and golden eyes that looked orange in the sunset.**(A/N:Lol kiss at sunset,even I think I'm corny sometimes)** She was wearing a yellow t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts that reached to her upper thigh. She came running towards them barefoot,a huge smile on her face as she stopped and hugged Malik.

"So~what were you guys up to?"She said with a smug grin on her face,as they both blushed.

* * *

**(1)I just thought that Marik is pretty blunt when it comes to this stuff so why not~**

**Omr!I wonder who that girl is,lol,don't worry you'll find out in the next chappie~**

Well I'm stopping there!Are you happy now,BakaUsagi!

Kail:I'm sure she's happy now that you're done with this we can spend some time together*snuggles DD*

Jake:Nuh uh,now she has to work on the next chapter for No One.

NOOOO!I wanna take a break.I got enough with homework, and now I have to study for tests.

Jay:*laughs*Well who's fault is that for making two who are you kidding it's 10:23pm and you haven't even touched your homework,and don't even lie and say you study.

It is not,it's your fault cause you guys keep raping my mind with Yaoi!

Jay:Sure it is~Anyways see you all in the next chapter!Read and Review Please~

Everyone:Plot bunnies out!


End file.
